


【七夕贺文】暗色

by duguqingxia



Series: I Found Everything I Need in You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Enemas, Experienced Harry Potter, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Severus Snape, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 在他最狂野的幻想里，他也不曾想到过，波特会和一个男人……尤其是一个年纪跟他差不多的男人。一个跟他差不多的男人。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: I Found Everything I Need in You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	【七夕贺文】暗色

**Author's Note:**

> 又粗又长的肉，还没写完，先来一发。  
> 本文还有一篇后续《本色》，争取在中秋节前全部搞定。  
> 乐乎不再用了，以后都走wland➕ao3，海棠也在考虑

暗色。  
他确定他曾在哪里见过这种古怪的字体。大脑封闭课上他在波特脑海里看见了它，虽然只有一瞬，但他绝对没有看错。他不断在记忆里搜寻，直到晚宴时分他看到了餐桌上的酒杯。  
那是一个招牌，蜘蛛尾巷附近新开的一间酒吧。  
他从未想过波特可能会和一间酒吧有什么联系，让他下意识地排除了这种可能。  
不过这并不能解释他为什么坐在这里。  
或许只是因为好奇。

他做了一些伪装，没人注意到他，等待让他感到有些无趣。他先前以为迎接他的会是此起彼伏的喧闹声音，却没想到酒吧里的气氛称得上是诡异，仿佛和他一样等着什么出现。  
“我打赌他不会来了，今天。”  
“别想骗我。”  
就在此时，门口突然出现了一个熟悉的身影。波特虽然用了遮盖咒，但这并不妨碍他立刻认出来者的真实身份。  
如同一团火焰。  
他原先并不觉得室内很暗，但是波特的出现让整间酒吧仿佛亮了起来。波特走了进来，仿佛拥有这块地方。  
虽然没人来和波特搭话，但是波特始终是那些注意力的中心。这样显而易见的事实，他反应过来的之前已经过去了太多时间，或许因为他也如那些人一样把注意力过多投在了……某人身上。  
波特毫不在意他所得到的关注，孤身坐在吧台。  
只是，令他感到奇怪的是，如果波特正是他们等了整晚姗姗来迟的主角，他们不该没有行动才对……  
他正这么想着，一个黑发男人走了过去。  
“一个人吗？”  
波特没有说话，各个角落传来不加掩饰的怀着恶意嘲讽的笑声。笑声之中一个声音喊道：“这种老套的开场白，不如猜猜我们这位尊贵的阁下听过多少遍？”  
那个男人不觉尴尬，反而笑了起来。在奚落的笑声中他泰然自若地说：“我料到你肯定有过不少情人，挑剔得很……不过，我知道你想要什么，我看人向来很准。”  
黑发男人凑到波特耳边，距离近得让他有些不喜。波特站起身来，说了他今晚的第一句话。  
“跟我走吧。”

没人跟踪他们，他料想这也是有原因的，不过当下他无暇深究。  
忽略咒和静音咒，毕竟，他是一个巫师。  
没有看见什么踪迹，但是突兀的喘气声让他立刻发现了他们的位置。他打开隔间的门，藏了进去。  
“我……我说准了，是吧？”  
“关于？”相比另一个气喘吁吁的声音，波特听上去冷静又克制。  
“我看得出，你不想……不想和任何人扯上什么长久的……关系哦天——”  
男人突然发出一声尖叫。波特没有回答，但是吱呀作响的门板和男人不住的呻吟明明白白地诉说着与他一墙之隔的地方正上演着什么好戏。  
“我喜欢……喜欢粗暴……”那人语带笑意，“什么手段都行，这副身体任你……任你糟蹋，反正你我……你我只有这个夜晚……”  
听着那些仿佛近在咫尺的喘息，他咬着手背堵住威胁着将要溢出口中的声音……梅林！他什么时候成了这副姿势？他的另一只手甚至在他无意识的情况下解开了他的裤子，握着他蠢蠢欲动的红肿。  
不知过了多久，气息平静下来，男人的声音不再断断续续。  
“和你一样，我也曾有很多情人，总会有人问我，会不会永远记得他们，我回答‘会’。我想，你不会问我的，对吧？”波特没有回答，男人自顾自地又说，“但是你应该知道答案。”  
“比起这个，我更希望你记得你早些时候跟我说的话。”  
他听见波特开门走了，接下去是黑发男人的脚步声。他打开门，透过镜子看见男人衣衫不整，发型凌乱，整个一副被好好肏干过的模样。就他刚才听到的动静而言，他料想也不会有其他可能。  
在他最狂野的幻想里，他也不曾想到过，波特会和一个男人……  
尤其是一个年纪跟他差不多的男人。  
一个跟他差不多的男人。

这是错的。  
他非常清楚。  
他从未对任何人怀有这种感觉，更别提是他的学生——这违背他的原则。  
但是他无法阻止那些念头划过他的大脑。  
由于暑假的缘故，他不用见到波特，不过这并没能使得情况好转。他不断地梦见那个狭小简陋的厕所隔间，他如何自愿朝后撅起他的屁股，用手掌扒拉开他的臀瓣，任由波特将他用力钉在隔板门上，在他体内凶狠又狂野地顶撞。  
为什么，芸芸众生，他偏偏只为一个憎恨他的人陷落？为什么，他的生活不能简单一些，哪怕只有一次？  
接下去的几周波特一直没有出现，在此期间他总是定期坐在那里等待，和酒吧里那些人别无二致。他的大脑鄙弃他的行为，他的阴茎却无言地诉说着他有多么急切盼望着能与波特相遇。  
那是波特生日过后的周五，波特终于露面了。波特阴沉地坐在属于他的位子上，明显心情不佳。波特刚坐下没两分钟，这次一个又高又壮的棕发男人走了过来。  
“你一个多月没有来了吧？怎么，上次那个男人把你肏得下不来床了？我想也是。一个年轻的小男孩，就说自己是个Dom。你才几岁？我打赌你不知道几岁才是成年。”波特身体前倾，好像想要起身，男人见状立刻用手摁住波特的肩，咄咄逼人：“怎么，被我说准了，想要溜吗？”  
波特甩开男人的手，男人重心不稳跌倒在地。波特踩住他的颈后，另一只脚撵着那些撑在地上的手指。  
“而我打赌不知道几岁成年的那个是你。”  
除他之外，在场的人都不会明白波特话里的话。麻瓜界18岁才是成年，巫师界的法律则认为年满17岁就成年了。两年多前的那场三强争霸赛，规则规定年满17岁的学生才能参加，而波特是第四位勇士，从这个意义上，魔法甚至已经承认波特是成年人。  
“你是个受，是个Sub，是个受虐狂，一副人高马大的样子，就不愿意承认自己偏爱被人掌握受人凌辱的滋味。你怎么知道我有一个多月没有来了？除非……你一直在意着我，刚才说的那些做的那些也不过是为了博取我的关注罢了。”  
他不由发出一记冷哼，波特总是这么自负，以为自己就是全世界的中心，所有人都必须注意着他。  
伏在波特的脚下，棕发男人发出与他体格并不相称的断断续续的呻吟来：“是……是的……我想要得到您的注视，确实……如您所说。”  
男人举止艰难地解开他的上衣，把腰间的皮带递了上去。  
波特接了过来。这个动作让他的脑海瞬间浮现出起码五十个问题，可是任何一个问题他都无法明确表述清楚。  
“你可要想清楚了，”波特掂了掂它的分量，“我今天心情不好，下手可没有轻重。”  
仿佛担心波特改变主意，男人急切地说：“我一直幻想着能够被您鞭打。”  
梅林，波特爱好男人是一回事，这些……这些又是截然不同的另一件事。  
男人匍匐在地，侧过脸去讨好地舔了舔波特的鞋底。当第一记鞭打将背部的肌肤抽出血丝，男人顺从地再次垂下头去。  
他应当离开。准确地说，他应当想要离开。但是他只是盯着，一直盯着，只觉浑身发热，大约今天他穿得实在太多了。  
背脊血肉模糊，充气中充斥着鲜血与皮革的气味。男人的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，波特挪开了脚，男人忘乎所以地仰起头来，面上流露出沉醉的神色来。  
仅凭鞭打，波特就让这个成年男人像个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年一样射在自己的裤裆里。梅林，他也没有好到哪儿去，光是这个念头就够让他达到高潮。  
“我允许你找乐子了吗？”  
皮带扔向一旁，波特想要站起身来。  
“这是……我的……过错……请惩罚……我。”  
男人想要阻拦，但是没能稳住自己，手掌撑在了波特的膝盖上。波特把他的手抚开，语气轻蔑：“你甚至无法给我带来一点有趣味的消遣，真是一无是处。”  
波特走了，徒留男人趴在地上喘着粗气。

他看见波特走进“暗色”。波特来得并不频繁，目前为止他只遇上过两次，不过他也没有什么理由抱怨，毕竟拯救世界这项任务占据了波特绝大多数的时间。  
斯拉霍格恩熬了一锅福灵剂，过分热情地邀请他喝上两口，并且建议他在幸运药水的庇佑下出去“娱乐”一下。他“勉为其难”地尝了一口，当然，只是为了对方能够就此闭嘴。当然。  
福灵剂建议他去“暗色”门外的巷子看看情况，福灵剂总能提出值得采纳的建议。  
果然，今晚他没有空等。  
波特身边的位子总是空无一人，今天也是，不过波特今天并非孤身一人。  
上次那个棕发男人像条大哈巴狗似的跪在波特身边，波特与他说着什么，一副颇有趣味的模样。幸好他知道如何吸引对方的注意。  
“想要喝点什么，新来的客人？”  
“叫我Prince.”  
那道绿色目光立刻转了过来，带着几分探究。  
波特似乎刚想和他说些什么，一个身影挡在他的面前。  
“你就是那个很火辣的Dom吧。想要跟我上床吗？”  
“不了。”波特冷淡地说。  
“我们聊聊，或许你会改变主意。”说着，那个新来的人回头叫他让开，这人简直就和德拉科·马尔福一个模样，金发雪肤，面上挂着一副傲慢的神色。  
他没有动。  
“我叫你走，听不懂吗？”  
金发男孩端起桌上的酒，泼到他的身上，使劲将他拽起。踩到被泼出的液体让他的脚底不住打滑，不过认为他会倒在地上的念头无疑是可笑的。波特抓住他的手腕，另一只手扣住了他的腰，把他带进怀里。  
梅林！透过那些裤子布料，他能感受到波特健硕有力的大腿肌肉，魁地奇训练的确赋予了波特一副完美体格。波特的举动对他已经通红的耳朵也没有起到什么缓解作用。波特凑近过来——现在他还能感受到波特的胸肌了，波特在他耳边低语。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没有人敢这么无视我，知道我爸爸是谁吗？”  
福灵剂真不愧是幸运药剂。波特最近正为小马尔福私下做的事情心烦意乱，面前这人和他简直如出一辙地令人厌恶。  
果然，波特对此无动于衷，扶他站了起来。毫不理睬对方叫嚣着会让他后悔，他们离开了酒吧。

“麻烦你们稍后清洗几件衣服，烘干之后送来。”  
他琢磨着那句话里蕴含的深意，恍惚地跟在波特身后，直到波特的声音将他唤回现实。  
“这是浴室。”  
“是的……什、什么？”  
“浴室里有浴袍。”波特简短地说。  
等他走出浴室躺到床上之后，他开始诅咒他的急切。  
“如果你觉得不适，你可以告诉我……”波特朝他走来，俯下身子。波特没带眼镜，那双碧色瞳仁直视着他，让他无处可藏。他看着那双熟悉的眼睛，突然感到一阵疯狂不安的战栗。“相信我吧，我的经验非常丰富。”  
他点点头，表明他的许可。  
那些手指触向……他的脚踝。他惊讶地缩回了脚。  
“弄疼你了？”  
“没有。我没有受伤。”  
“真抱歉，”波特直起身子，“因为我的缘故让你度过了一个不太愉快的夜晚。服务员会清洗你的脏衣服会有客房服务员料理。今晚请住在这里，这是我的歉意。”  
说完波特就要离开。  
“等等。”他在床上坐了起来，波特止住脚步，“我以为……你选中了我……今晚……”  
“哦不，”波特意识到了什么，“你误会了。”  
他的心脏为此坠了下去。  
他垂下视线，盯着地毯，没有说话。  
“看着我，”波特抬起他的下巴，他缓慢地抬起眼睛，撞进那双瞳仁里斑斓的色块。“你看，我今天心情不好，一开始我就没打算做些别的。心情不好的时候我总是容易暴躁……我会把你弄碎的。”  
“你办不到这种事情。我不是你这样的愣头小子，我能照顾自己。比起我来，你多在意自己就行。”  
他以为波特会被他的语气激怒，就像他们在霍格沃茨的时候常常发生的那样，但是波特只是微笑起来。他走神了一瞬。波特之前从未朝他微笑过。  
“不要挑战我的耐心，要是我控制不住自己，我真的会把你弄碎。”  
他在期待什么？一个充满同情的婉拒？  
波特再次直起身体：“下次吧。”  
或许是依然沾在他肌肤上的酒香冲昏了他的头脑，他感到一阵冲动。跪坐起来，他伸出手触碰波特的脸颊。波特略带迷惑地抬起眉毛，他以为波特会甩开他的手。  
波特没有那么做，波特只是仔细端详着他，仿佛想要看清他的想法。  
“下周五来‘暗色’，”波特握住他的手腕，紧紧捏了一下，像是向他保证，“哈维调的螺丝起子味道很好，下次让我请你一尝。”波特似乎听懂了他没有说出口的问题。“下周见。”

按照约定来到‘暗色’，不过这次他没有那么好运。波特还没出现，他走过去坐在原先的位子上点上一杯波特推荐的螺丝起子，打算等上一会。有人跟他搭讪。他不会以为对方是对他感兴趣。  
“你是怎么说服他的？”那人冲着旁边那个位子抬抬下巴，“透露一些经验呗。”  
“什么？”  
“别藏着掖着的，大方告诉我们好了，你不会在幻想和他上第二次床吧？根本没可能的。”对方理所当然地说，“你来的时间不久，我好心提醒你，这种事情从来没发生过。想来也是，年轻人的新鲜感总是稍纵即逝，那种天生的喜新厌旧，这样随意糟践别人的感情。捧上一颗真心，随他凭着喜好玩弄，哪怕让他踩上几脚……是不是觉得有些残忍？”  
他正想问问详情的时候，之前那个棕发男人大声咆哮起来：“你们是什么玩意？”更糟糕的是，上周那个金发男孩不知从哪儿冒出来，突然冲了过来往他脸上揍上一拳，他因为强烈的冲击跌到地上。他支撑自己站起身来。他向来缺乏善于格斗的矫健身手，更不要说在毫无准备之下。在麻瓜之中他也不能拿出魔杖防身，他盘算着真打起来他基本无法占到上风。  
“上次就是你，抢了我喜欢的。我给你半分钟从我的眼前消失，不然……”  
“不然什么？”  
波特把他从人群里拉了出来，拽到身边。那个金发男孩突然变脸，亲热地去挽波特的胳膊。凭着找球手的矫健，波特轻易避开。  
“和我在一起有什么不好，我爸爸是……”  
“我不在乎你的爸爸是谁，”波特打断了那些废话，“谁都不能动我在意的人。”  
波特将他归入“在意的人”一类，这一事实让他大脑停止工作了。他不是任何人会在意的人，更不要说……此时此刻，他不知道应该对他现在所扮演的这个角色怀有怎么样的情感。这么快就博得波特好感的人，是他。  
又不是他。  
“我们只是见过两次，你还不了解我，你总是这么草率地把萍水相逢的陌生人归为‘在意的人’吗？”他的心脏为这些话语抽紧了。  
波特看了他一眼，他这才发现他们又走到了上次那个酒店套间的门口。他感觉浑身僵硬，恐慌攥住了他。他向梅林祈祷着波特不会为此转身离去。  
“大约因为你的名字，”波特一手握住他的手腕，一手握住门把旋开了门，“我喜欢你的名字。”  
刚一进门，他就被摁在墙上了。  
“你做什么？”调动他为数不多的克制，他试图保持他的冷静。  
“不喜欢这样吗？”波特疑惑地说，“我感觉你喜欢。如果我的直觉出现偏差就告诉我。”  
梅林，他的确喜欢。  
非常喜欢。  
而他在此之前对此一无所知。  
“……你和我想象的样子不太一样。”  
“你经常想象我的样子？”波特温热的呼吸喷在他的头颈，“包括我把你从令人讨厌的人堆里拯救出来的场景吗？说起这个，我应该来得早些。”  
“英雄情结作祟？我记得我说过了，我能照顾自己。比起我来，你多在意自己就行。”  
“既然如此，你做过清洁了吗？”  
他的脸上肯定浮现出茫然的神情来了，惹得波特轻笑。  
“那么让我帮你……做一些必要的清洁。顺带一提，我希望你喜欢清咖。”

波特依然穿得整整齐齐，他却浑身毫无一丝遮掩。面上攀起红晕，他垂下头看向别处，为了正在等待他的无论什么事情轻微地喘气。  
“你看上去真是可口。”  
他无法理解什么使得波特得出这个结论。  
“趴到床边，把手背在身后。”  
感到他最隐秘的部分正在被波特评估着，他的脸颊因为羞耻感而发烫。  
沾着润滑剂的手指滑入他的股间，分开他的臀瓣，露出他的后穴。梅林，他脸上的温度简直可以媲美发烧了。波特把橡胶管嘴喂进他的入口。  
通过感受细微不同的温度，他知道那些黑咖啡正在流入他的身体。这种感觉不是全然舒适，却也远非不适。波特弯下身子笼盖着他，在他颤抖着的肩上落下一吻：“你做得好。”  
他脆弱地裸露着，完全任由波特支配。  
他却感到不可思议、前所未有地安全。  
一种连他本人也无法解释、无法理解的安全感。  
一种他或许不配拥有的安全感。

那些液体持续灌进他的腹部，他咬紧下嘴唇，阻止他支离破碎的呻吟声。波特坐到床上，伸手捏起他的下巴。他想象着自己在波特眼中的模样，面色潮红，额发被汗打湿，无论如何都是狼狈不堪。  
“看起来你很会隐忍，”波特饶有兴致地估量着他，欣赏他的挣扎，“那么让你等上一会，事情就有意思得多。”  
他从未想到波特有这么冷酷危险的一面，甚至带着几分折磨他人为乐的残忍味道。  
这个念头让他硬得发痛。  
过了不知多久——在这种情况下他难以对时间保有概念，波特终于开口。  
“拿掉管子，站起身来，”他勉力用他打颤的双腿站着，意志和他的生理需求做着斗争，“你知道浴室在哪儿。”这段距离仿佛突然变得无限长了，波特笑着补上一句，“别弄洒了。”

他出浴室的时候，波特正靠在床头，他来到波特的双腿之间。  
梅林，他幻想过的场景，正呈现在他的面前。他克制着他颤抖的手，解开波特的拉链，握住那个器官。他把沉甸甸的阴茎送进他的口中，并且试着舔了一下。咸涩的滋味在他的口腔弥漫开来，有什么仿佛在他的大脑中炸裂开来。他一边真切地感受着波特在他口中无法被忽视的存在，一边又觉得一切显得这么虚无，远离真实。  
仿若一个离奇的梦境。  
他想要——不，他需要做到最好。  
他张大嘴，想要吞得更深，不幸的是他的咽反射让他干呕，他咳嗽了起来。  
波特抓住他的头发，他惊慌地抬起头来。  
“没关系的。”  
他下意识地舔着他的嘴唇，品尝着波特残留在他唇上的味道。  
“准备好了？”见他点头，波特握住他的双肩，一个转身交换了他们的位置。他的全身都被牢牢摁在床上。“这次轮我品尝你的滋味。”  
他的脊柱流淌着性奋难安的欲望，叫他同时满怀期待与恐惧。而波特只是不可思议地自信。  
他寻找着令他舒适的位置。当他停止下来，波特有力的双臂就把他困在其中，波特轻咬他的锁骨。  
那些手指在他的体内弯曲，禁忌的快感层层袭来，他仿佛堕入了虚无的梦境。  
太迟了，他已经来不及捂住那些令他羞愧的声音。  
“你是在求我吗？”  
说些什么，他对自己说，什么都行，起码说个“不”吧。但是他什么都没能说出口，只是微弱无力地摇了摇头。  
“那么看来我得加把劲，是吧？”  
那根要命的手指找到了他的极乐之所，令他惊呼出声。  
“更多……”  
他希望他的声音听上去像命令，但是他心底知道这是祈求。第二根手指加入进来，浅浅掠过那处。鬼影般的触摸让他的自持溃不成军。他想提醒自己不该太快臣服，但是那些羽毛般的触碰无情地攻击着他的理智防线。这种持续不断的折磨让他的阴茎滴滴答答泄个不停，事实上，他的阴茎从来不曾这般发硬。  
“求你……”  
那些插入更用力了，仿佛是在奖赏他的顺从。  
波特盯着他的眼睛，那种强烈的目光让他感到裸露——倒不是说他还不够裸露。他下意识地想要合上眼睛。  
“看着我。”  
他驯服地照做了。  
那双眼睛幽暗深邃，仿佛隐藏了无数秘密。只需那些手指在他体内，他嘶哑地射了出来，甚至没有触碰那里。  
手指立刻撤了出去，他回想起之前酒吧里那个棕发男人也是这样没有得到许可就射了出来，这是不被允许的吧？梅林——  
“别担心。”波特话音刚落，他的下身就被抬了起来。波特把他的腿分别架在手肘和肩上。  
他沐浴在波特的注视之下。此前，他从未是任何人注意力的焦点。那道片刻都不曾离开过他的炽烈目光，令他不知所措，令他难以抗拒。梅林，他会允许波特对他做任何可能的事情。  
波特迟迟不动，他把自己往那根阴茎上送去。波特勾起唇角，撞了进来，野蛮地凶狠地，几乎把他肺部的空气压榨一空。  
波特的声音似乎从很远的地方而来：“我能……弄在……你里面吗？”  
他脸红了，他能感受得到。  
“请、请便。”

与他不同，这绝非是波特的第一次。  
或者第十次。  
或者……  
大概早已身经百战。  
在……这个方面。  
“是的，”听见波特回答他才发现自己问出了口，“我从不白白放过机会，毕竟能看对眼的情况不总发生……”  
或许只是波特单方面地挑选，他想。  
“性爱能够燃烧我的体力，”不久之前短时间内射了两次，他能够理解波特的意思。“恰好这种精力消耗能够缓和我的情绪。”波特懒洋洋地撑着下颌，显得慵懒又自在。波特唇边卷起一抹坏笑，“看来我让你感觉很好？”  
用“好”来形容这段体验实在过于苍白乏力了。  
这像一个饥肠辘辘的人得到一份美食那种满足，是发自肺腑的欣喜。这种愉悦只能上瘾，难以戒除，永远期盼还有下次……  
这时一个念头突然闪过。  
“这是一夜情还是什么？”波特似乎就要回答，他打断了，“让我先说。我很清醒地知道人都喜新厌旧，在你像扔掉你之前的情人——或者不如说是过夜的伴那样把我扔掉之前，我想在你寻找下一个猎物的期间，你应该不会介意一个便利的渠道，如你之前所说，作为发泄……”  
“别这么看轻自己，”这次是波特打断了他，“一夜情还是别的什么，这完全取决于你。”  
“……我不是那个在‘暗色’到处伤透人心的那个。”  
“说到‘暗色’，别再去了。”看到他的表情，波特笑了起来，“别误解我的意思。虽然我想那些不识趣的玩意不会再次出现，不过为了避免以后你遇上另一个不长眼的家伙，还是少去为妙。毕竟……”波特凑了过来，对着他的耳朵吹气，“我不喜欢别人碰我的所有物。”  
在他们做过亲密得多的事情之后，他居然还会为一句耳语脸红。  
“你愿意下周五再来这家酒店吗？”  
“我家就在附近，”他刚说完就想踢自己一脚，“这里好像很贵。”  
“替我省钱吗？”波特从上到下地打量他，“你不像体贴的那种类型。”  
通常而言这个单词与他无关。  
但是波特是特别的，从任何可能的角度来说。

又是一个周五，他把波特让进屋来。他已经提前把任何可能暴露他是巫师的东西收了起来，他最后需要波特知道的事情就是他的真实身份。  
波特环顾四周，他等着波特对这件黑暗潮湿、狭小逼仄的房间的评价。  
他没有等到。  
波特收回目光，对上他的眼神，抬起眉毛：“什么？”  
“我以为你起码会说这里有些……不适宜居住。”  
“我住过糟糕得多的地方。”  
波特似乎总能令他惊讶。不过波特无意多说，他也无法多问。  
“看看这个，”波特掏出一份文件，“你再决定是一夜情，还是别的什么。有心理准备吗？”  
“照样奉还，我见过糟糕得多的世面。”  
“如果无法接受，”波特松开了手，他接下了，“起码你别扔在我的脸上。”  
他想反驳，但是刚刚扫过表格的前几行，他就“腾”地直接红了脸颊。他忍不住后退一步，震惊不已。震惊之余，躁动不安的性奋席卷了他。  
“看吧，普通性爱只会叫我厌倦。”  
他回过神来，翻到最后：“这里有394条。”他的声音倒是比想象中镇静一些。  
“我有我的经验。”  
“还是以字母顺序排列的。”他知道波特并不是一个严谨或者有条理的人。  
“我的朋友……”显然是格兰杰小姐，“给了我一些建议。”  
他翻回第一页，瞥到一个令他觉得疑惑的词：“什么是Doggy Style？”  
“我们何不到床上去，让我亲自教给你呢？”

他被摆成狗趴式，他的双腿大开，屁股腾在半空。  
一个献身求欢的姿势。  
波特分开他的臀肉，凉风灌入他的后穴。如同一件被展出的货物，他从未感到这般淫乱放浪。  
波特一边听他一条一条念着，一边入侵他的后方。他的声音被那些进进出出的手指搅得支离破碎。  
波特熟门熟路地找到了那处，反复搔刮着它，此时他正读到Cock Ring.  
“是，否，或者，也许？”波特轻缓地吐着每一个字，没有间歇地用那些细小的快感折磨着他。  
“是，是的……”  
甫一说完，他就射了出来。  
“通常而言，Cock Ring……”波特翻到后几页，指在某处，“与这有关。”  
缓了好一会儿，他才从高潮的余韵后反应过来，他勉力辨认着波特手指所在那处的字词。他努力找回他的声音：“Orgasm Control……”  
那根手指滑到下方：“还有这里。”  
Punishment。  
“……是的。”  
“哪个可行？”  
“两个都行。”  
波特的下巴抵在他的肩头，低声的笑传进他的耳朵，让他背脊上的汗毛直竖。  
“那么你可要小心了，如果下次你再不经我的允许就射出来的话，我就只能惩罚你了。”  
“……是的。”  
波特翻回首页：“那么，继续。”  
“Dirty Talk……”  
“是，否，或者，也许？”  
“……也、也许？”  
体内那些手指停了下来。  
担心那些手指打算离去，他的后穴不由收缩起来，试着做出挽留。  
波特的另一只手握住他再次抬头的肿胀，今晚它尚未得到过任何触碰。他埋下头，想用床单捂住他的呜咽。波特抓住他的头发，把他拉了起来。  
“不要企图掩盖你的声音，”波特对着他的耳边低语，“像个荡妇那样浪叫出来，展现给我看看你有多喜欢被我玩弄。”  
他的阴茎在波特手中抽搐，像在急于表明那些下流话让他如何性奋。  
“是的。”  
“让我给你一些奖赏，你应得的，为了你的诚实。”  
突然之间，那些手指撤了出去。他呜咽着，试着跟随那些手指。在他抱怨之前，更粗更大的什么顶在他的入口，他直觉性地收缩起来。波特本人塞了进去，几乎把他肺部的空气挤压一空。欢愉淹没了其他的感知，他唯一所能做的就是在断断续续的呻吟中记得保持呼吸。  
“记得刚才说的，你最好别敢射。”  
每一个字都伴随着一记狠辣的抽插。阴茎被松开了，在他身下晃晃悠悠。  
被掌控着，或许他还能自我欺骗。只有全靠意志力的时刻，他才充分感到他如何自愿服从波特的命令。他任由波特得到了想要得到的一切，却对自己是否能够快感毫不在意。潮湿黏稠的体液滑腻腻贴着他的肌肤，他的脸颊却热辣辣地燃烧起来。  
“继续，”波特拍了拍他打着颤的腿，“我可没让你停下。”  
“……Figging,”他努力找回他的声音，“是什么？”  
波特没有立即回答，只是不怀好意地坏笑了起来。如果年初有人告诉他波特会教给他一些他从未听说过的东西，他一定会嗤之以鼻。波特拽过一个枕头垫在他的腹部，他疲惫的腰部得到一些支撑。  
“把生姜切成肛塞的形状插入……”体内那根顶了顶他，替波特说完了后半句话。不知是意外还是故意，这个动作正好捅上他的那处，他的手指不由搅紧了身下的床单。  
因为受到撞击，他的阴茎反复擦过身下的枕头。这仅有的摩擦让他不自觉地蹭了起来，想要更多……  
“停下。”  
波特冷淡的声音把他拉回现实，他才意识到自己在做什么。  
“你会得到惩罚。”  
他想要说些什么，但是他在担心他一开口波特仍然这么做。同时他也担心他一开口波特真的不这么做。  
“不过在此之前，我没必要委屈自己。”  
波特抽出身去，直到只剩前端留在里面。还未等他反应过来，波特又突然彻底冲进底部。波特狠辣地抽插起来，连读不断的攻击每次都能准确直击要害，直到波特射在他的里面。面对这样强烈的刺激却始终得不到释放，他的阴茎滴滴答答，枕上一片湿漉，床单也被揉得不成样子。  
呼吸尚未平复，他的屁股就被结结实实地扇了一巴掌。  
梅林，他的惩罚竟然——  
第二记第三记接连而来。  
前所未有的羞辱感汹涌而来。  
光着屁股挨打。  
就像一个犯错的小孩儿。  
被比他自己年轻二十岁的……他的学生。  
他原以为之前那些性事已经令他足够性奋，毫无疑问他搞错了，因为此时此刻，他浑身每一处都在猛烈颤抖，仿佛他是欲海情潮中的一叶扁舟，毫无招架之力。他的神经随着每次呼吸绷得更紧一些，他的每一缕毛发都叫嚣着他的需求、他的渴求。  
更多的拍打落向他的屁股，发出清脆的响声。头脑一片混乱之时，他依然记着尽可能不去磨蹭他的枕头。  
不知何时一切停了下来，波特几乎是怜惜地抚摸着他滚烫的臀瓣，他快要融化进床里。  
“这次轻饶你了，”波特拉走那个被他折腾得皱巴巴的枕头，他勉力用他颤颤巍巍的四肢支撑起自己。“再有下次，”波特不轻不重地又给了他一下，他早已受不了更多折磨的阴茎在身下摇晃起来，“我会确保让你记得永不再犯。”  
波特倚到床头，抚开他被打湿的额发。他的呼吸那么粗重，那些触碰却是如此轻柔。波特带着笑意轻飘飘地朝下一瞥：“想射？”波特打断了他想说的话：“我看不必。用你的身体服侍我而得到的快感，对你而言，足够了吧？”  
说实在的，他并不真的介意，波特语气里蕴藏的强势和力量叫他除了服从之外别无他法。  
他垂下眼帘，波特再次勃起的地方捕获了他的视线，他不自觉地吞咽着：“我、可以吗……”  
“没错，我记起来了，上周那次口活。”他向前膝行几步，几乎栽进波特的小腹，“你这个洞是该学学如何取悦你的男人。”他急切地含住那里，舔弄起来，“如果你有进步，或许，我说或许，我会考虑让你射上一次。”波特抚摸着他的头发，动作温柔至极，“我有一种感觉，我们会是很合拍的……性伴侣。”  
梅林，嫉妒自己，这是可能的吗？他毫无来由的眼泪——因为他迫切的生理诉求，当然，混入汗水之中，滚落下来。

接下去的一周，波特再来的时候问他那些表格填完没有。  
“没有。”

“是吗？”波特双手撑在沙发边上——他甚至没有站起身来——垂眸上下打量着他，“但你也不像是改了主意。”  
他松了一口气——他甚至没有意识到他屏着气，他最不希望的就是波特误会他的意思。他的身体滑下座位，直到屈膝跪到地上。  
“恰恰相反，我看你是乐在其中。”波特伸手抬起他的下颚，“说说，你心里想着什么下流的主意?”  
他垂下眼，视线恰好落在波特裆部，他不自觉地舔了舔唇：“茶几上的礼盒里有一些……东西，或许您有兴致用在我身上。”  
“似乎不止这个。”  
他清了清喉咙，小声地说：“……鞭打。”  
那些红肿的鞭痕，那些凌厉的鞭打声，从未离开他的脑海。他一闭眼还是能清晰地记起第二次在暗色遇见波特时的每一帧场景。  
他扯开腰带，他的睡衣下不着一物，除了——他的脖颈上系着一根皮带。他迟疑地看向波特，希望他仍然能够读懂波特的情绪。波特伸手捏了捏它，摇了摇头。  
“不如……用我的。”波特触向自己的皮带，俯身对他耳语，“晚些时候把它摆在枕边，一起入梦如何？”  
他的心跳停滞片刻，接着飞速狂跳起来。  
“趴到沙发上去。”  
他转过身，伏在座位上。这不是一个最舒服的姿势，但是他并不抱怨。为此他已等了一周，他急切地期待着将会发生的事，甚至难以集中精力去想其他。他把双手背在身后，享受这种不适。  
皮带被解开时发出的“咯哒咯哒”声音让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的睡衣下摆被掀了起来，凉风吹进他的双腿内侧。想到波特全副心神都注视着他最隐蔽的部分，他的脸颊因为羞耻热得发烫，只能庆幸波特不至于看到。  
皮带的第一记猛抽就让他浑身僵硬。  
如同他的梦境。  
甚至更好。  
他确定这会留下淤青。  
好几天的淤青。  
梅林，他想要淤青吗？  
遍布他的……  
恐惧和性奋让他微微颤抖着。  
一连串的鞭打雨般接连落在他的屁股两侧，并不给他任何机会喘息。他把他毫无疑问已经通红的屁股抬得更高，他的手指用力攥住手腕，他想证明他能承受波特所施与的一切……  
波特停了下来，一根手指轻微探入，检查着、搜寻着。  
“你做过清洁了，干得不错。”   
被肆意凌虐过的两瓣臀肉中挤入一根柔软的舌头。或许是被闷在沙发里太久了，他只觉得氧气稀薄，使得他的大脑停止运转，唯一能做的仅是凄凄哭喊。  
他的双腿打颤，恰好沙发还能给他一些支撑。茶几上的盒子被打开了，他努力用耳朵分辨着波特可能挑了什么。  
冰凉的液体涂上他的臀缝，顺着他的脊柱传来一阵颤抖。一根带着薄茧的手指猛推进来，换来他的一句呻吟。另一根湿滑的手指加入进来，用力刺弄着他。  
那些手指离开的一瞬间，可怕的空虚感立刻捕获了他。然而下一刻，毫无预兆地，他被用力贯穿到底。波特的手支在沙发两侧，将他禁锢其中。  
“我应当让你待在这里，翘着你的屁股，静候我的临幸。只要我想，我就能凭我的意愿我的喜好使用你……听上去怎么样？”  
他呜咽着。梅林，他是像条发情的狗一样在沙发上磨蹭他的阴茎吗？  
“我会灌满你饥渴的后穴，再用肛塞把你封得严严实实，不留一丝空隙。随着次数叠加，你的身体将会充满我的精液……”  
他往后迎合，无声地鼓励着那些刺穿他的抽插，想要更深想要更多。然而波特反而制止了他的动作，慢慢退出，直到只剩前端留在里面，既没有深入也没有离去，吝啬地只肯给予一些浮于表面的挑逗。  
他快要被这种戏弄逼疯。他在那双手臂和沙发之中狭小的空间里努力拱起背脊，尽可能向波特献上他最为私人的部分，企图诱哄波特进来。  
“作为惩罚，今晚你不能射。而我将会掠夺你的身体所能给我带来的愉悦，直到不剩一丝一毫。”说完，波特慷慨地满足了他。  
一如之前所说，波特填满了他，又用肛塞把他堵住。波特轻柔却有力地抓住他的头发，让他直起背来，自己坐进沙发。  
“用你的嘴保持它的温暖。花了不少功夫我们才让它有了一点温度，对吧？”  
虽然不是第一次看见波特那里，但是再次看见，还是让他感到头晕目眩。  
“喜欢你看到的？”  
他张开口，含住那样巨物。过了一段时间波特就会拉住他的头发，退出他的口腔，让他喘上一会，接着再次重复之前的步骤。  
直到他开始变得昏昏沉沉，波特这才打算结束。几下猛插之后，波特直入他的咽喉。靠在波特腿上，他渐渐恢复平静。  
波特的手伸了过来，把他的脖子上系着的皮带往里束了两格。  
梅林，他不能呼吸了。  
一点儿也不能。  
他不想要这样。  
梅林——或许他正是想要这样。  
波特倚向沙发靠背，眼神顺着鼻梁往下俯视着他，仿佛悠闲地拥有全世界的时间欣赏这幅杰作。  
他把头抵在波特膝上。令他感到惊奇的是，他感到他又能畅快地自由呼吸了，虽然从生理上而言这件事情应该变得更困难了才对。

这些日子，唯一支撑着他的仅有一个念想，就是周五波特会来。那段时间，他能暂时卸下他的重担。他只需要取悦波特，仅此而已。  
不过波特应该不会来了……  
他反复想起天文台的一幕，波特脱下隐形衣，他张开嘴却没有说话。他不相信自己除了崩溃地语无伦次之外还能说出什么。他也不敢去看波特的脸，他无法承受看见敌视。  
一开始就是因为这个名字。波特本就是对“混血王子”着迷，但当波特得知“混血王子”原来是油腻腻阴沉沉的魔药课教授……  
一切都会化为乌有。

……是他幻想了敲门声吗？  
他打开门，波特一言不发地绕过他走入房间，坐进沙发。  
那副容貌之间早已褪去青涩，眉目之间隐隐透着几分痛苦。  
以及破碎。  
突然之间，他却希望波特不过还是那个什么都不知道的少年而已。  
面前这个少年，再也不会透露给任何人，他的秘密了。

他跪到波特两腿之间，手指伸向波特腰部。  
波特抓住他的手腕，却又很快松开，任由他的手悬在半空。他落下手，试探地放在波特的膝盖上，波特没有把它抚开。  
他端详着波特的同时，波特回望着他。  
“谈谈？”  
波特最后这么开口。  
瞬间他还以为波特发现他的身份，不过他很快打消了这个可能，但是另一个念头浮了出来。  
他垂下眼，避免去看波特。  
“不是那样。”波特伸手托起他的下巴，他迟疑地抬起眼帘，“我不得不离开很久一段时间。”  
他抬起手，引着波特的手放到他的侧脸上。他合上眼，尽可能地贴向波特温热的掌心，想要记住这种感觉。  
“如果我有退路，我绝不会离开。如果我有选择，我宁可同你永远斯缠下去。”  
“永远”。  
这种承诺不是能够随意给出的，尤其对于波特而言。  
只是一时冲动脱口而出的傻话罢了。  
他不奢求波特当真，但是他很感激波特真的曾有瞬间认真。  
“我已经预料到，在我离开之后，我将一直想念着你。”  
那双绿眸幽暗深邃，嘴角噙着的温柔笑意几乎让他错以为他是唯一。  
他只不过是之一。  
除了性关系，他们不拥有任何关系。  
“……什么时候？”他的语气比想象中平淡。  
“这次之后。”  
“……上我。”

“……我最近经历了一些不好的事情，”波特对“不好的事情”含糊带过，“我不想伤害你。”  
只有一种情况你能够伤害我，他想这么说，但是说出口的却是：“……让我几天之后还能感觉到这一切。”  
波特的手从他的手心中脱离，反手握住他的手腕，将他拉了起来，放到腿上。他尽可能靠向波特，试着得到尽可能多的温度。  
“要是我伤害到你，告诉我。”波特凑了过来，抵着他的额头，“用你的安全词。”  
暗色，他的安全词。  
他不会用的，起码不是今晚。不过正直如波特没有必要知道这个。

他脱去他的睡衣，将他仅有的一切全都献出。他熟练地解开波特的拉链，释放那头巨物。扶着那里，他转过身急切地把自己往上放去。  
波特制止了他。  
“不用准备，进来就行……”  
波特的手摁在他的肩头：“待着别动。”  
他挣扎着向他的欲望做着无力的抗争，他浑身每一寸肌肤都想得到触碰，只有那个命令让他的头脑还能剩余一丝清明。  
“我想慢些，”波特蹭着他的臀缝，并不真的插入，“但是看上去你并不想要。”那些前液让他的双股之间变得滑腻非常，但这远远不够。“想要我彻彻底底肏翻你，是吧？”波特修长的身体靠了上来，“毫无疑问，我会那么做的。”  
那些手指沾上前液，给他扩张起来。  
“我一直在暗色找着什么。现在我知道了——那就是你。” 他转过头想要去看波特的神情。他真希望能从波特眼底找到什么，但是他怀疑着其可能性。  
“你不信我。”  
年轻，俊美，波特同时拥有这些，而他……与此无关。波特未曾需要追逐什么，一切（包括金色飞贼）只是奔他而去。波特可以得到任何想要得到的人。可是波特选择了他，一而再地，这件事情本身就已超过他的理解，更不要说这是在“王子”这个名字对波特的吸引消失之后。  
“看来最好由我亲自证明一番。”  
波特凶猛地贯穿他，他所能做的只剩喘息，唯一能说的词不过“是”，“不”和“求你”。

他精疲力尽地瘫软在波特怀里，他收紧约括肌，想要留住所有。  
波特拉上裤子拉链，那副景象那么肮脏，那么色情。他突然意识到自己干了什么——可能已经太晚了些。  
他如此迫不及待要它进入他，仿佛他是那种一时半刻都离不了那处的婊子。  
“先前你很着急，你不知道会受伤吗？还是——”波特捡起他的睡衣，盖在他的身上，“因为你在担心我会一走了之？”  
他迟疑着不知如何作答。  
他已深陷其中，超过他愿意承认的，更是远远超过波特能够想象的。  
“或许那是错的，我不应该为你破例——我们本该止步于第一夜。”  
一直以来，他始终忧惧着最后不可避免地他还是会在不经意间流露出他的感情。仅是一星半点，也足以让波特决定抽身而出。  
“不是你以为的那个意思。你看，我们并不互相了解——我故意地，你知道，保持一定距离，因为我想迟早会有这天——我不知道能否活着回来见你。如果我不能活到最后，那么我们的相知对你而言就是一场错误……”  
“太迟了。”他不该说这个，“太迟了……”梅林，他真的不该说这个。“而且我不确定能否停止这种……情愫。”  
他不该说这个，波特的震惊对此更是没有任何助益。  
波特缓过神来，仿佛不敢置信一般，用弱不可闻的声音对他低语：“……即便情形已经这么错综复杂、晦暗难明？”  
“我不指望你能明白我在这场彻头彻尾的混乱中的感受，我也知道这些感受没有意义、没有希望、没有办法得到回应……不过问题的答案是，是的，即便情形已经这么错综复杂、晦暗难明。”看见波特勾起唇角，他下意识警惕起来，“如果你打算嘲弄我……”  
“我只是没想到你会这么——可以算得上是，直截了当。”  
他多虑了，他早就应该知道波特和他这一生遇见的人都不一样，波特会是世界上最后一个以践踏别人自尊为乐的人。  
“我能感觉你是含蓄内向的人，通常不是这么直白。”  
“不是【注1】。”  
波特垂着眼眸打量着他，眉目含笑：“因为是我？”  
他不回答。  
波特没有强迫一个回答，吐露心绪向来是他不擅长的领域，何况他的沉默足够波特听明白了。然而，波特不会明白的是，这样善解人意的温柔能让一颗从未体会到过类似感受的心如何悸动。  
端详了他一会，波特靠了过来。  
近在咫尺的脸……  
近在咫尺的眼……  
两张嘴唇触碰在了一起。  
转瞬即逝地，意犹未尽地。  
“你会活到最后，”脑海中闪过邓布利多的嘱咐，他垂下眼，声音低得连他自己差点都没听到，“完好无损。”  
“我会尽力。”波特用指尖描摹着他嘴唇的形状，“毕竟这是我活到现在为止一直在做的事情，我一定相当在行。”让他自己坐在位上，波特站起身来，“我该走了，否则我会失去离开的意志。”

他失去了那人的行踪。  
没有任何消息。  
他从未感到如此焦灼难安。  
毫无疑问，波特一定卷入麻烦，就像之前的每一次。  
只是这次，他什么都不知道，什么都不能做。  
波特可能躲着，可能被捕，也可能……死了。  
他的心脏为这些可能性抽紧，只能不断试图说服自己这些念头是荒唐可笑的。如果真的捉到或者杀死波特，黑魔王不会不在食死徒面前炫耀这个。

终于，战争结束。  
波特果真完好无损——哈！波特和波特那些见鬼的运气，他敢说波特连一根头发丝也没少。  
他希望波特会来找他，但是波特一直没有出现，一个声音不断在他耳边说着：“这不是早就是明摆着了的吗？”  
最后，他决定去“暗色”看看波特会不会来。  
波特待在老位置上，侧着脑袋托着腮对酒保说着什么。 新猎物么……  
他抓紧门框，以免做出任何举动。  
但是有人在他之先这么做了。  
之前那个高大壮实的棕发男人朝着波特跪爬几步，抓住了波特的裤脚苦苦乞求：“您不要我了吗？”  
波特转向这位不速之客，眼中的笑意迅速消退下去，换上一副冷淡疏离的面孔，还带着些许讽刺。那是波特对不顺眼的人一贯的脸色，他有幸见过不止一次。  
在波特回答之前他就离开了。  
他已经知道答案了。  
END PART 1  


【注1】：straight有直白也有直男的意思

彩蛋：  
哈维：#淡定擦杯子#  
我哈：哈维你倒是给个主意啊  
哈维：  
我哈：哈维你听见没，你听见倒是吱一声啊  
哈维：吱  
我哈：  
哈维内心：为什么要为难我一只鸟？


End file.
